


Like Cherry Blossoms

by I_llbedammned



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker and Logan walk through the city streets, trying to track down a murderer.  Peter gets distracted by thoughts about the past in this short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cherry Blossoms

"Aw man, it's spring. I hate spring."

"What's the matter Spidey? Scared of bees?" Logan said with a snarl.

Peter dreamed of her again last night. It was the same dream as always. She was standing there cooking breakfast, red hair flowing in the wind in a jeans and a T-shirt at their home. The sunlight poured in through the window and cherry blossom tree out side their apartment was in full bloom.

"Hey there Tiger," MJ said like she always did, her face lighting up when she saw him. He smiled back, coming over to kiss his wife. He would see outside the window moving in slow motion that cruel face and the green wings of the Vulture. His wings would wind up and razor sharp feathers would fire off the wings. The feathers would push into her chest as he aimed for Peter, yet another innocent bystander hurt because of him trying to save people. The Vulture was saying something, but Peter couldn't hear him. Now Peter was moving, trying to push her out of the way but his limbs moved in slow motion and it was too late anyway. She was bleeding and in his arms, her eyes wide with shock. A cherry blossom petal blew in through the window and landed on her cheek. She tried to smile at him, but halfway through the gesture her mouth went slack. He felt her breathing slow and stop. In the dream, time itself stopped around her. Just him and her together in that moment with blossom petals falling on them. Forever.

Slowly Peter came back to the present, aware that needed an answer to the question. He had no clue how long he was out for, but he could feel the silence hanging there. There were a thousand things he could have said. But how do you voice so many emotions when they all wanted to come out at once? How do you explain to someone that you lost the girl of your dreams in an instant, the same way everybody else that had ever meant something had been lost? Especially how do you explain all of that to someone like Logan, a man who Peter assumed was made of hard nails and iron to the core, who probably would not be able to understand such emotional outpouring?

There were a thousand things he could have said, but what came out was. "There's too much color! How am I supposed to be a dark and broody superhero with so much color around? It's ruining the mystique of it all."

A familiar sigh from Logan, "Don't let the flowers distract you from the target, bub. Hate to have that mystique ruined by yet another attack by the Vulture."

"That would be a real shame."

The moment of truth passed. The spring was in full swing, the weather warm and pleasant. On the wind cherry blossom petals flew from the trees to crash upon the ground, to be trampled on by Spider-Man and Wolverine.


End file.
